britishwildlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Bird Eggshell Identification
'''The British Wildlife Wiki '''we want to provide you with as much information on a variety of subjects as we can, and now we are making a Bird Eggshell Identifiaction Guide. This is for then you are out in the field and maybe you find a eggshell on the floor, spot a nest with your binoculars or stumble across a nest on the ground. The guide includes some common eggs and some rarer ones too. We discourage you disturbing the nests and this guide uses images from a generous member of the public which specialises in making hand crafted replica bird eggs. To buy some of the eggs or take a look at the range please click here. Egg Anatomy This diagram shows the anatomy of a freshly fertilised chicken egg. (A-Z) Below is a visual guide to the most commonly found bird eggs in Britain. A description and information on protection laws will be listed below them shortly. Articskuaegg.jpg|Arctic Skua Egg - Peter Rowland ArticTern.jpg|Arctic Tern - Peter Rowland Barnowlegg.jpg|Barn Owl Egg - Peter Rowland Blackbirdegg.jpg|Blackbird Egg - Peter Rowland Blackcapegg.jpg|Blackcap Egg - Peter Rowland Bullfinchegg.jpg|Bullfinch Egg - Peter Rowland Cetti'swarbleregg.jpg|Cetti's Warbler Egg - Peter Rowland Chaffinchegg.jpg|Chaffinch Egg - Peter Rowland Cirlbuntinegg.jpg|Cirl Bunting Egg - Peter Rowland Commonbuzzardegg.jpg|Common Buzzard Egg - Peter Rowland Cornbuntingegg.jpg|Corn Bunting Egg - Peter Rowland Crossbillegg.jpg|Crossbill Egg - Peter Rowland Curlewegg.jpg|Curlew Egg - Peter Rowland Dunnockegg.jpg|Dunnock Egg - Peter Rowland Goldfinchegg.jpg|Goldfinch Egg - Peter Rowland Goshawkegg.jpg|Goshawk Egg - Peter Rowland Greatskuaegg.jpg|Great Skua Egg - Peter Rowland Greywagtailegg.jpg|Grey Wagtail Egg - Peter Rowland Guillemotegg.jpg|Guillemot Egg - Peter Rowland Henharrieregg.jpg|Hen Harrier Egg - Peter Rowland Heronegg.jpg|Grey Heron Egg - Peter Rowland Hobbyegg.jpg|Hobby Egg - Peter Rowland Honeybuzzardegg.jpg|Honey Buzzard - Peter Rowland Housemartinegg.jpg|House Martin Egg - Peter Rowland Kentishploveregg.jpg|Kentish Plover - Peter Rowland Kestrel egg.jpg|Kestrel Egg - Peter Rowland Littleowlegg.jpg|Little Owl - Peter Rowland Littleternegg.jpg|Little Tern Egg - Peter Rowland Marshharrieregg.jpg|Marsh Harrier Egg - Peter Rowland Merlinegg.jpg|Merlin Egg - Peter Rowland Mistlethrushegg.jpg|Mistle Thrush - Peter Rowland Peregrine egg.jpg|Peregrine Falcon Egg - Peter Rowland Piedwagtailegg.jpg|Pied Wagtail Egg - Peter Rowland Razorbillegg.jpg|Razorbill Egg - Peter Rowland Red Kite Egg.jpg|Red Kite - Peter Rowland Reedbuntingegg.jpg|Reed Bunting Egg - Peter Rowland Reedwarbleregg.jpg|Reed Warbler Egg - Peter Rowland Ringedploveregg.jpg|Ringed Plover Egg - Peter Rowland Ringouzelegg.jpg|Ring Ouzel Egg - Peter Rowland Roseateternegg.jpg|Roseate Tern Egg - Peter Rowland Roughleggedbuzzardegg.jpg|Rough-legged Buzzard Egg - Peter Rowland Sandmartinegg.jpg|Sand Martin Egg - Peter Rowland Sandwichternegg.jpg|Sandwich Tern Egg - Peter Rowland Sedgewarbleregg.jpg|Sedge Warbler - Peter Rowland Siskinegg.jpg|Siskin Egg - Peter Rowland Songthrushegg.jpg|Song Thrush Egg - Peter Rowland Starlingegg.jpg|Starling Egg - Peter Rowland Swiftegg.jpg|Swift Egg - Peter Rowland Tawnyowleeg.jpg|Tawny Owl Egg - Peter Rowland Treecreeperegg.jpg|Treecreeper Egg- Peter Rowland Tree Sparrow Egg.jpg|Tree Sparrow Egg - Peter Rowland Whimbrelegg.jpg|Whimbrel Egg - Peter Rowland Wood Warbler egg.jpg|Wood Warbler Egg - Peter Rowland GUILLEMOT..JPG|GUILLEMOT GOLDEN EAGLE..JPG|Golden Eagle egg uploaded by Peter. OSPREY..JPG|Osprey egg uploaded by Peter. crested serpent eagle..JPG|GOLDEN EAGLE COMMON CRANE.JPG|COMMON CRANE BY PETER. *Please note that the eggs are not to size and may not be in alphabetical order. Category:Bird Eggshell ID Category:Projects Category:Oval shaped beige egg Category:Tiny white Category:Blue shells Category:Magpie Category:Garden bird